<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose Your Own by an_aphorism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378232">Choose Your Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism'>an_aphorism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feral!keith, Galra Mate Bonding, Galra Sickness, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro unknowingly activate Keith's Galra mate-bonding instinct. Sickness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose Your Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional tags: small bit of blood near the end due to mate-bite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission is long. Too long. By the time Keith gets back to the Atlas he’s bone tired, almost limping. His hair is stuck to his neck in sweat or blood, and he hardly cares. He doesn’t care about anything except being face-down and unconscious.</p>
<p>But he walks onto the main deck of the Atlas and there is Shiro, bright eyed and concerned. He swoops in immediately, wrapping an arm around Keith and guiding him to his suite. Before Keith can begin to fuss, Shiro is tugging down the zip, undressing him with the utmost professionalism. </p>
<p>It’s not the first time Shiro’s done this, it’s in fact come a bit too commonplace when Keith comes back dog-tired and barely conscious. What’s new is that instead of retrieving a cloth to wipe Keith’s brow and put him to bed, Shiro leads him to the tub.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Keith says. </p>
<p>“Hush,” is the only reply he gets. </p>
<p>And maybe this is fine. Keith is tired and the bath is quickly filling with water that is steaming and fragrant. Shiro holds him steady as he steps in, and despite Keith’s nudity it’s easy. Too easy. Or maybe Keith’s just too tired to find this embarrassing or stirring. </p>
<p>Shiro’s hands unplait Keith’s messy hair when he lays back against the tug. It’s a soothing balm and Keith shuts his eyes. He’s never let Shiro do this before, but it feels natural to put himself in Shiro’s care. Even his heart is steady in his chest, it seems to know now is not the time for the lovesick ache to burble up.</p>
<p>When Shiro takes the shampoo to Keith’s hair, there’s a full body sigh that escapes him at the sensation. Something warm and infinitely soft falls through Keith. It shoots pins and needles to the ends of his fingers and toes. Shiro begins to wash his hair and Keith melts. </p>
<p>Time drifts and Keith can feel his muscles unclenching, his own consciousness waning.</p>
<p>By the time Shiro gets him into bed ages later Keith is practically asleep. He hardly remembers what happened between the tub and the bed, or if he even opened his eyes. He feels good, so good. </p>
<p>Shiro steps away from the bed and there’s a cold draft of air. Keith reaches a hand out unconsciously. <br/>There’s a soft, affectionate laugh. “Goodnight Keith.”</p>
<p>An ache rises up as Shiro’s footsteps walk away, but Keith’s too exhausted to do anything about it. The long, long day has its talons in Keith. He’s powerless against the sleep then that pulls him seamlessly under. </p>
<p>##</p>
<p>Morning comes with hunger. It’s an angry, fizzling pain in the center of Keith’s body. He feels too hot, grouchy even before he’s opened his eyes. </p>
<p>Then he realizes the reason he’s awake is a knocking at his door. Somewhere the data pad dings as Keith shuffles up and out of bed. He growls as he gets to the door. Outside is Krolia.</p>
<p>“Kei— kit are you okay?” Krolia asks, stepping into the apartment. She raises her hand to his cheek and he knows he’s overly warm. His stomach rumbles. </p>
<p>“Fine. Long mission.”</p>
<p>She frowns at him. “Hunk said you were going to meet him an hour ago.” </p>
<p>Keith’s eyes dart to the clock, and indeed he is late. The mission and long night made him completely forget. </p>
<p>“Oh shoot,” he turns and hurries back to his room, throwing off the sleep clothing Shiro put him in the night before, and reaching for the nearest clean clothes. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should cancel,” Krolia says from the living room. “You don’t look up to some sparring Keith.”</p>
<p>And neither does he feel it. His stomach is a visceral pain now. His data pad pings again but he ignores it, pulling on a pair of leggings. He made a promise to Hunk. </p>
<p>“Keith,” Krolia says as he rushes back to the living room now dressed. “Keith, maybe we should take you to the medic.”</p>
<p>From the bedroom the data pad pings again.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s fine,” Keith says. “Long mission, haven’t eaten yet. Hold on, lemme get the ping.”</p>
<p>He goes back into the bedroom and scoops up the datapad. On the screen are several messages from Shiro. He swipes to open them and finds a good morning texts and then an invite to breakfast. His stomach gurgles again, and he feels an urge to immediately agree. </p>
<p>But Hunk. </p>
<p>“Shiro texted about breakfast,” Keith says returning to Krolia. “But Hunk.”</p>
<p>“I think Hunk will understand, you just got back.”</p>
<p>The guilt of that is there, but maybe his mom is right. Surely just this once he can be irresponsible. Keith opens a text to Hunk and writes out an apology, dropping in that he’s meeting Shiro for breakfast because he hasn’t eaten and then extending an invite. </p>
<p>“I messaged him.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Well go get some breakfast, just wanted to pop by and congratulate you on a job well done.” </p>
<p>Krolia steps in and Keith immediately takes the hug. It soothes back down some ruffled part of him. </p>
<p>“And maybe some on-base time for you kit. Not good to run yourself so ragged.”</p>
<p>Keith hums into her shoulder before pulling away. His stomach makes an audible noise. Krolia smiles. </p>
<p>“Off with you then, go eat.”</p>
<p>Keith goes, getting a reply text from Hunk on the way telling him not to worry about it, that they can reschedule, and that he’s already eaten. It’s just be him and Shiro then. He’d never admit to anyone how the thought makes his steps quicken.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Shiro says when Keith gets to the dining area. “You don’t look—“</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Keith says, waving him off. “I’ve already been mom-ed about it.”</p>
<p>Shiro laughs, and warmth swoops down through Keith’s belly. The agitation that he woke up with falls away almost instantly. </p>
<p>“I just need to eat,” Keith says.  </p>
<p>“Then by all means,” Shiro squeezes his shoulder, turning him toward the breakfast offerings. </p>
<p>Keith ends up plowing through seconds and then thirds for breakfast. When he sees Keith eyeing his eggs, Shiro even offers up his own plate. The ones he eats from Shiro’s plate taste best of all. </p>
<p>By the time they’re finished, Keith’s feeling sated and content. His whole existence feels leagues better than when he woke.</p>
<p>“I needed that,” Keith says as they leave the dining hall. </p>
<p>“Clearly,” Shiro grins. “And now, what’s your plan for the day?” </p>
<p>“I cancelled on Hunk this morning, so I need to make that up to him. Otherwise I’m pretty free, day off for mission recovery.”</p>
<p>Shiro nods. “Good. I’ve got some meetings, but maybe we could do something later?” There’s a ping from Shiro’s data pad. “And that’s times up.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Keith tries not to feel disappointed that Shiro is leaving already, but the feeling trickles in nefariously anyway. It’s stupid, because of course Shiro is busy. It’s fine. </p>
<p>Shiro throws him a wave, turning and pulling his datapad out. Keith sighs. He’s being stupid. <br/>As they part the feeling grows. The breakfast suddenly feels heavy and wrong in his stomach. He wants to roll his eyes at himself, how such a little can affect him. He should be better than this, the pining for Shiro is certainly not <em>new</em>.</p>
<p>It’s a rare free day and Keith shouldn’t waste it being gloomy. First up he go find Hunk. Even if Hunk was gracious about the cancellation, the guilt sticks and it is something Keith can fix. </p>
<p>He tries the gym first, but Hunk isn’t there. Another two stops and Keith finds him in one of the tech workshops on the base. By the time he collapses into a chair beside Hunk, Keith’s sweating, strangely exhausted. Hunk looks up from typing on the computer. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey Keith!”</p>
<p>The smile in some ways makes Keith feel worse. “Hey, sorry about this morning.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hunk says. “I had no idea the mission had been so intense.” </p>
<p>“It was fine,” Keith shrugs. “Just... woke up a bit rough.”</p>
<p>Hunk reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. “Yeah, Krolia said.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t pull away from the touch, but it’s a near thing. The bad feeling runs down into his chest. He frowns at himself. What is wrong with him today?</p>
<p>“Yeah. Uh. You find someone to spar with?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Lance volunteered to test the new program.”</p>
<p>“At 9 AM?”</p>
<p>Hunk laughs. “He was... persuaded.”</p>
<p>They go over it then, technically. Hunk shows him all the video feeds from the morning, and Keith does his best to give feedback. It will be a great program if Hunk can get it up and running properly, and Keith wants to help with that. </p>
<p>Before either of them notice, it’s been an hour. Hunks pad beeps to interrupt.</p>
<p>“That’s my next meeting,” he says getting up. </p>
<p>Keith stands as well, feeling a swoop of dizziness through him. He catches himself on the chair before he can wobble. Hunk doesn’t notice thankfully. He just steps forward, arms open. </p>
<p>“Thanks for your help though, even on your off day.”</p>
<p>Keith steps in easily, he’s always liked a good Hunk hug, “Least I could do for bailing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry—“ </p>
<p>Hunk starts, but cuts himself off when his arms encircle Keith, and Keith immediately jerks back. Instead of that nice warm feeling from Hunk, there’s a spark of intense wrongness in Keith’s core. A spike of dizziness and nausea follow. He almost loses his balance when the room spins.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey!” </p>
<p>Hunk grabs his arm to stop him stepping back into the chair, but that’s almost <em>worse</em>. Sickness rises, and Keith shudders. He’s hot and cold and unsteady. It feels like an allergic reaction, a bad one.</p>
<p>“Keith, Keith are you okay?”</p>
<p>Keith opens his mouth to speak, but he’s blocked. He feels sick to his stomach. He loses his balance again and Hunk’s other hand grabs him. </p>
<p>“Hey, woah there.”</p>
<p>Keith collapses. </p>
<p>It goes black for a second, like someone has pulled the plug on the world. He hears Hunk from far away, but it’s hard to focus. Everything is spinning and far away. He can’t breathe. </p>
<p>When Keith comes to, he’s on the floor. Above him is Hunk’s face. There’s worry tight over his features. </p>
<p>“Keith! Fuck, I should call, I should—“ </p>
<p>Hunk fumbles for his datapad on the desk. Keith reaches up, his hand trembling when he places it on Hunk’s forearm. He tugs to get the man’s attention. </p>
<p>“I’m—“ </p>
<p>Keith tries to get out the fine, but it practically lodges in his throat. He wants to be fine, wishes he were, but everything inside him is heat and sickness. Even just his hand on Hunk makes him want to shudder. He doesn’t want Hunk here, doesn’t want to be like this around Hunk. He wants— </p>
<p>He wants Shiro. Shiro can help. Keith doesn’t know how, but he knows it somehow inherently. </p>
<p>“Call Shiro,” he says instead. </p>
<p>“Okay buddy!” And already Hunk is dialing, worriedly watching Keith. </p>
<p>It’s a frantic phone exchange, most of which Keith misses because he has to close his eyes at the waves of nausea.</p>
<p>“He’s on his way,” Hunk says. Keith groans. </p>
<p>It isn’t long, but Keith feels every minute of it. Hunk is like a heavy presence that Keith wishes would just go away. It’s the strangest sensation. He keeps his mouth shut, shivering and on the edge of vomiting. He can hear Hunk worrying aloud that maybe he should call the medic and—</p>
<p>“Keith?”</p>
<p>Even his voice is a balm. Keith takes what feels like the first full breath in a while. Keith opens his eyes to see Hunk moving away and Shiro taking his place. Keith groans at the relief of it. </p>
<p>“Keith, what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Keith shakes his head. He doesn’t know. There’s a brief conversation between Hunk and Shiro that Keith can barely pay attention to. Then, Shiro scoops him up. </p>
<p>“Alright, come on.”</p>
<p>Keith should protest the treatment, but the second he’s aloft he feels his stomach settle. </p>
<p>“No doc,” Keith mumbles weakly, tucking his head into Shiro’s chest. There’s a sigh and then Shiro is moving quickly. </p>
<p>They must go through the halls after that, but Keith can’t focus. He smashes his face against Shiro and breathes and breathes. It feels like breathing in his scent is the only thing that makes it better. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Shiro says, setting him down gently on the couch. Coldness shocks back through Keith’s chest and he makes a low, strange sound. </p>
<p>“Keith, I really think you need a doctor.”</p>
<p>“No,” Keith says, turning into the couch pillow that smells so nice. “’m fine.” </p>
<p>“You’re clearly not fine,” Shiro says. </p>
<p>But Keith isn’t in a place to properly argue. He just groans a sound. Footsteps go away and it makes a hole in Keith’s chest. It hurts. Everything hurts. </p>
<p>“Okay. Okay. Let’s at least get you out of these sweaty clothes.” </p>
<p>It’s Shiro. He has a hand on Keith’s arm, helping him to sit up. Keith goes with it easily, drawn to the man. He blinks his eyes open and sees Shiro’s face. He looks worried. </p>
<p>Shiro carefully helps him out of his sweat-through shirt, pulling on something warm and clean and definitely a few sizes too big. Keith leans over against Shiro with a sigh. The shaking has stopped and he no longer feels as if he’s about to throw up. </p>
<p>“You could have picked up something on the mission,” Shiro says. </p>
<p>“‘m fine,” Keith says again. He’s fooling neither of them. </p>
<p>“I have a meeting in a few minutes,” Shiro says. “Should I cancel it?”</p>
<p>It’s physically painful for Keith to shake his head. “No, no. Just... need some rest.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Keith makes a sound of derision. “Go, I’ll be fine. Resting.”</p>
<p>Shiro helps him lay back down and then draws the couch blanket over Keith to tuck him in. It’s then that he realizes he’s not in his own apartment, but Shiro’s. The blanket makes a cocoon of warmth that smells of Shiro’s soaps, and it’s <em>perfect</em>. </p>
<p>“Before I go, want me to call Krolia?” Shiro asks.</p>
<p>Keith thinks it over. Whatever this is still lingers, but he feels better. He doesn’t need his mom to worry more. </p>
<p>“No, that’s okay.”</p>
<p>Shiro nods, but his brows are furrowed. “I won’t be long, maybe just an hour.” <br/>Keith nods as he watches Shiro go to the door. He’s leaving and that’s fine. Really. </p>
<p>Fine. </p>
<p>And yet as Shiro is reaching for the door, a low, wounded sound escapes Keith. It comes from deep in him, from the place that is still aching. Shiro turns back to him with concern all over his face. Already Keith is shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Go,” he says. </p>
<p>Shiro stares at him and Keith stares back. He tries to look well-enough to be left alone. Shiro, with no small amount of trepidation, finally turns back to the door. </p>
<p>As soon as it closes behind him, something inside Keith just... breaks. It’s not physical, but the intensity of it makes him touch his chest just to be certain. It’s a piercing pain right in his chest, but there’s no arrow or other wound. He’s fine. He’s <em>is</em>.</p>
<p>He doesn’t understand what’s happening. </p>
<p>Keith curls up and tries to tough it out. He doesn’t want to go to the medic, not when it’s something so intangible. He doesn’t want to go and then everyone get worried.  He also just... doesn’t want to leave Shiro’s place. Even just the thought of that gets a trembling started inside him.</p>
<p>Keith turns his face into the pillow and breathes in. It smells so good. So, so good. <br/>He turns to look out across the apartment. There’s one of Shiro’s jackets across the room thrown over a chair. Beyond that is his bedroom, door ajar. </p>
<p>Keith bets the pillows in his bedroom would smell even better. More like Shiro. It’s a bad idea, an invasive one, but— </p>
<p>But now that the thought has come, it’s hard to shake. Something in Keith wants. Needs. </p>
<p>The pain is still escalating and it makes it hard to think or reason. He just wants it to stop. He wants to feel better, really needs to so that Shiro doesn’t come back and drag him off to the medic.  </p>
<p>He doesn’t want strangers to paw at him trying to figure out what’s wrong. He just wants— </p>
<p>He burrows into the blanket, into Shiro’s shirt. He stares at the jacket across the room. Already he feels sticky with sweat again, would a shower help?  </p>
<p>Thoughts jumble up in his head. Options, worries, pains. Before he realizes it, Keith has stumbled up and is dragging the blanket with him toward Shiro’s bedroom door. The desire to smother himself in Shiro’s scent is overwhelming.</p>
<p>The bedroom is quiet, dark with the curtains drawn. Keith looks at the door to the bathroom. He could shower but— </p>
<p>Before he knows it, Keith’s crawling into the bed. It smells overwhelmingly of Shiro and when he gets himself tucked under the sheets, something in him stops pulsing so intensely. He sighs and pulls the sheets up over his head. It’s not a cure-all, but it’s better than the couch. So, so much better. </p>
<p>Time drifts by. Keith manages a drowse that pushes the pain further away. He can’t quite manage sleep, but he at least stops shaking. In the other room his datapad pings, but he can’t imagine getting up to get it. He hasn’t the strength.</p>
<p>“Keith?” Ages later comes a voice. Shiro. </p>
<p>His heart leaps at the sound and he pokes his head out from under the covers. </p>
<p>“Hey ba—buddy. How’re you feeling?” </p>
<p>Shiro comes closer and sits on the edge of the bed. It’s good but not good enough to block out the pain. Keith feels cold and sweaty and unsettled still. He makes a sound instead of trying to force an answer out of his throat. Shiro reaches over and touches his forehead. </p>
<p>“You’re burning up. I should call—“ </p>
<p>Shiro turns to leave, and instantly Keith snatches his wrist. He makes a low, strange sound he doesn’t even recognize. </p>
<p>Shiro turns back to look at him. “Keith, you’re not well.”</p>
<p>Keith only tugs. He needs Shiro closer. He doesn’t know why, only that it’s what will make him feel better. Shiro fights him a moment longer, but then sighs. </p>
<p>“Keith.”</p>
<p>He comes further into bed as Keith tugs. When he’s lying down Keith snuggles close, pressing his face to Shiro’s starchy work shirt. Arms encircle him easily, and Keith feels his throat loosen. He feels his whole body start to loosen.</p>
<p>They lay like that a while until the tremulous thing inside him seems to stop. Keith breathes and breathes, every breath is better than the last. There’s a ping and Shiro shuffles a little to read and answer it, but he doesn’t let go of Keith. </p>
<p>Eventually Keith feels like himself enough to understand what he’s done. It makes him want to cringe.</p>
<p>Without permission he’s come into Shiro’s room and all but demanded that Shiro cuddle him. Yes he’s sick, but it seems shameful to have done this. Shiro is wonderful and of course is being gracious about it, but Keith can see how much this is. He doesn’t do this, doesn’t demand care no matter how he’s feeling. </p>
<p>“I think I’m sick,” Keith concedes. </p>
<p>Shiro hums and squeezes him. “I need to take you to medic.”</p>
<p>Keith takes one last deep breath and then pulls out of Shiro’s chest. He needs to do something before he inconveniences Shiro even worse. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p><br/>## </p>
<p><br/>They end up, half an hour later, in the hospital. Keith’s temperature is high enough that they check him into a room. Two hours later after some tests that come up without clear conclusions, he’s booked for overnight. Keith frowns at the news.</p>
<p>When the doctors leave, Shiro comes back in and hands him his datapad with his mom’s face on the screen. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Keith says automatically before Krolia can get on a role. </p>
<p>“I’ve already talked to Shiro, I know very well you aren’t.”</p>
<p>Keith looks at Shiro who is playing at faux interest with the room’s telescreen. </p>
<p>“Overnight is too much.”</p>
<p>“It’s just enough. Do this for me kit, please? I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>At that Shiro tilts his head back and nods in agreement. The two of them are ridiculous. Keith regrets ever introducing them. </p>
<p>“Fine.” They both smile.</p>
<p>It’s a boring evening after that, especially as Keith continues to feel better-ish. The staff run more tests, and Shiro then orders dinner to the room. </p>
<p>After dinner they chat a little, but then the visiting hours are nearly up. Shiro offers to pull rank and stay, but Keith waves him off. The least Keith can do it to relieve this man of bedside duty. He’s done more than enough.</p>
<p>“Krolia will be off in a few hours if you do need someone,” are Shiro’s parting words.</p>
<p>Keith begrudgingly settles into the hospital bed after he leaves and tries to sleep. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can go home. Maybe this will all just have been some mild, obscure alien flu. He hopes at least.</p>
<p>Hours and hours later, Keith wakes in a startled fright. His skin is burning and his heart is pounding. He’s alone. Alone in a strange room that smells of sterile cleaner. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know where he is. There are wires all stuck to him and frantically he tries to pull them off. Some come off easily and others hurt. He whines. He needs his mate, but he’s not here. </p>
<p>
  <em>Did he abandon Keith? </em>
</p>
<p>Keith gets off the bed, eyes darting around. He needs out. He needs to leave before someone comes in and— </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what, but this place smells bad. It smells of scared and bleach and wrong. </p>
<p>Keith darts to the door. He tries the handle and it’s open. He peeks out. There are some people out, but they aren’t looking at him. Down the right hallway is clear. Keith makes a run for it. </p>
<p>There’s a shout as he does, but Keith doesn’t pause to look. He runs down the hall and then to a stairwell. He hears some shouts and footsteps trailing and it only makes him run faster.  </p>
<p>Going down is probably the better choice, but it’s the one they expect. Keith goes up. His bare feet hurt on the stairs, but he doesn’t slow. Below someone opens the stairwell door. Fear spikes in him. They can’t catch him, they’ll hurt him. Strap him back to that table far from his mate. </p>
<p>Keith exits the stairwell two floors up and then assesses the situation. There’s no one around which helps him get his bearings. He walks fast down the hall, trying not to look suspicious. His eyes are searching all over for some other way to escape. Maybe he can find a window and—</p>
<p>Keith tries two locked doors and then hears, “Sir?”</p>
<p>He turns around and there’s a man in medic garb. He’s approaching slowly with a stern expression on his face. There’s a cart to the side and Keith whips off the tray, wielding it like a weapon.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy,” the medic says with his hands up. “Some assistance!”</p>
<p>The second part is shouted and draws more attention. Keith backs up, heart pounding. He raises the tray. He needs out. He doesn’t know these people or what they want, but he doesn’t trust them. </p>
<p>He whines and backs up further, hitting the corner. There’s a door, but when he reaches for it, it’s locked. The medic comes closer and Keith bares his teeth on a growl. It gives the man pause. A crowd forms, but no one gets any closer. Seconds tick by and then a full minute. Someone tries a step forward and Keith waves the tray threateningly.</p>
<p>“Get a sedative!” Someone shouts. </p>
<p>Keith half cowers, half spits as they try to get closer again. He’s trapped and several people now are blocking him in. He feels faint, his insides quivering. He projects strength even if he doesn’t feel it. It’s keeping them back for now. He just needs to find an exit. </p>
<p>There’s some strategizing and then shuffling among the crowd. Eventually they come up with a needle. There’s a brief discussion among several of the people on how best to get to Keith. Keith growls at them with all the menace he can summon.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait!” A voice shouts, it sounds winded. </p>
<p>Keith perks up at the sound of his mate. His eyes are wet, and he tries to blink it away. He’s scared and fraught, but the sound gives him something he desperately needs. </p>
<p>Through the crowd, Shiro appears. His hair is a mess and he’s breathing hard, but it’s his mate. Keith blinks away more tears at the heartsore sight of him. </p>
<p>“Keith!” Shiro steps out and put himself between Keith and the staff. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ve got this.” Shiro says. His tone is hard and aimed at the crowd of people. </p>
<p>“Sir, he’s—“</p>
<p>“With me. Thank you. I’ve got him.” </p>
<p>There’s a bit of arguing then, but Shiro is immovable. Keith doesn’t understand it at all because his head is so muddy, but he knows his mate is protecting him. It makes warmth flicker back to life inside him. It’s going to be okay because his mate is here now. </p>
<p>Eventually the crowd breaks up, even if a couple only walk a little bit away and linger. When they do, Shiro turns completely to Keith. </p>
<p>“Hey Keith,” he says, soft. “Hey, it’s me. Shiro. You know me?”</p>
<p>Keith makes a small chirp and takes his hand to wipe at his wet eyes once more. </p>
<p>“Okay. Good. That’s so good. Can I come closer?”</p>
<p>Shiro starts to move forward, and Keith doesn’t do anything. He wants to go to his mate, but he’s afraid of the people still lurking. Eventually Shiro crosses the space and crouches to gently takes the tray out of Keith’s hands. </p>
<p>“Okay?” </p>
<p>His arms open, and Keith can’t help himself. He all but throws himself against his mate. Shiro loses his balance and ends up seated, but he pulls Keith in, tucking him closer. The smell of him overwhelms Keith, settles him. He presses his nose to Shiro’s nape, and breathes him in. A hand rubs up and down his back. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take you out of here, okay? Your mom said she had an idea about what is wrong with you.”<br/> <br/>Keith rumbles a sound, and nuzzles his agreement. Shiro squeezes him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Keith, I never should have left you, visiting hours be damned.”</p>
<p>Keith butts his head against Shiro’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. But still, if I wasn’t already halfway here when I got the alert this could have gone so much worse.”</p>
<p>Shiro gets up then, Keith still in his arms. It’s an impressive feat of strength from his mate, and Keith purrs his approval and clutches at Shiro. </p>
<p>Shiro laughs. “Honestly, this is better than the sweating, shaking sickness you had before.” </p>
<p>Keith nuzzles more as he’s carried down the hall and then down the stairs. There’s a brief conversation with someone at a desk, in which Shiro argues and Keith hides in Shiro’s neck, but it’s over before too long. Keith can be fierce, he can protect himself, but his mate is right, right now he’s not feeling up to the task. It’s good then that he has such a capable mate. </p>
<p>They leave the building and then walk toward the Blades apartments. Shiro never once falters or offers to put him down. His mom, when she answers the door, looks at first worried and then amused. </p>
<p>“Has he been doing that a lot?” She asks as they settle in. Keith clings to Shiro even as they take a seat on the couch. </p>
<p>“Uh... just recently.”</p>
<p>They talk then, back and forth and back and forth. His mom talks about mates and Galra and about how Shiro is his mate. At that Keith makes a sound and gently head-butts Shiro’s shoulder. Of <em>course</em> Shiro is his mate. </p>
<p>Shiro is pink cheeked and fumbling. Keith thinks it’s a cute look on him and licks his jaw. </p>
<p>“Keith!”</p>
<p>His mom laughs. </p>
<p>“Happy to know it’s not something more serious,” Krolia says. </p>
<p>“But I— he— you really think a bite will fix this?”</p>
<p>Krolia shakes her head. “It won’t fix anything, it will just complete what’s already been started. Keith sees you as his mate, and at some point you two triggered the mate bond between you, but didn’t finish it. Galra get very sick from an incomplete bond.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t... we’re just friends.”</p>
<p>Krolia says something back and Shiro fidgets, Keith can hear his heartbeat pick up. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know how else to help. That,” she gestures at Keith with a fond smile, “that’s not just friends.”</p>
<p>Keith purrs and licks at Shiro’s jaw. The pinkness on Shiro’s cheeks spreads. </p>
<p>“But now I think I’ll leave you to it. Stay here for the night. Figure out what you want to do.”</p>
<p>“I can’t just...” Shiro takes a deep breath. “I can’t complete a bond when he’s like this. It’s wrong. He can’t even talk.”</p>
<p>Krolia stands, but looks at them keenly. “Shiro, he’s already made his choice.”</p>
<p>Then his mom is going to the door and letting herself out. Keith curls tighter into Shiro with a happy sigh. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Shiro says. “What am I going to do?” Shiro’s hand rubs up and down Keith’s back. “I need to... we have to talk about this. I need...”</p>
<p>He trails off. Silence ticks by and Keith enjoys the touching. </p>
<p>“Okay. So. Here for the night. Um. Need to get you a bit more Keith-like. Um.”</p>
<p>Keith can feel Shiro look around the apartment. What is his mate looking for?</p>
<p>“How about dinner?”</p>
<p>Food does sound good to Keith. Keith imagines it like this, curled up and eating bits out of Shiro’s fingers. Just the idea is enough to make him smile foolishly.</p>
<p>“Or maybe a shower since you were just in the hospital.”</p>
<p>That one’s a good idea too. Keith does smell a bit like that sterile place. He’d much rather be warm and wet and curled up in a bath with his mate. </p>
<p>“Or we could watch a movie. Just... chill and maybe you’ll... come back to yourself? Unless you would just rather go back to bed. It has been a long day.”</p>
<p>Keith purrs into Shiro’s chest and thinks all the options over. He can tell his mate is trying to please him, so Keith takes that seriously and considers them all. In the end though the bath wins out. That chemical scent is a background irritant, and Keith only wants the scent of his mate surrounding him.</p>
<p>He leans up to Shiro’s face. The man’s eyes go wide just before Keith licks his cheek. Then he licks again and again. <em>Bath</em>.</p>
<p>“Uh...” </p>
<p>Keith licks back to his ear and then to Shiro’s hairline. Shiro makes a strange cough. The hands around Keith tighten. It feels good. </p>
<p>“UH!” Shiro gently pushes Keith back. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>Keith narrows his eyes and makes a derisive sound. Clearly this is not hunger. Why is his mate being so foolish?</p>
<p>“Bath?”</p>
<p>He nods, and then just because he wants to, licks Shiro’s cheek again. </p>
<p>“Bath... yeah. Okay. Of course. Because why not,” Shiro laughs to himself. “Universe loves to torture me, huh?”</p>
<p>Keith tilts his head. Mate upset? Shiro leans in and bumps their foreheads together. He sighs. </p>
<p>“Anytime Keith wants to come back to actual speech I would be really grateful for it. Any time before... bath.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t know what he means, but the casual affection is nice. They stay that way just a moment, sharing breaths. Then Shiro makes a gruff sound and pulls away. He gets to his feet and offers a hand, Keith follows the clear instruction. </p>
<p>They go to the bathroom where Shiro sighs again staring at the tub. </p>
<p>“Will you bathe yourself?” He asks Keith. Keith immediately wraps an arm around Shiro. He wants mate. Bath is only a good choice if mate is there.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, kind of figured. Awesome.” Another deep breath. “I can do this. Just like before. Totally normal and not at all weird now that I know you think of me as your ma—“</p>
<p>Shiro turns on the water. </p>
<p>“Deep breath Shiro, get it together.” When he turns back to Keith he looks calmer, even as the pink rises to his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t need to be asked twice. He shuffles into Shiro’s arms before the man laughs and pushes him back a little. </p>
<p>“Let me just...” </p>
<p>Then he’s pulling the strange shirt up over Keith’s head. That’s good because it’s not his own. The fabric is stiff and smells of that sterile building. Keith’s all too happy when Shiro helps him with the bottoms. </p>
<p>When he’s stripped, his mate looks him over once before quickly turning away. Keith doesn’t understand, does his mate not want to look at him? Keith looks down at himself to make sure there’s nothing unappealing going on, but he looks the same as he always has. </p>
<p>“Okay, into the shower now,” Shiro’s voice is strange. </p>
<p>He pulls the curtain back and steam rises from inside. Keith steps over the tub rim, but makes sure to keep a hand on Shiro. His mate is acting a little strange and he doesn’t want him to go anywhere. When Shiro continues not to move he tugs meaningfully. </p>
<p>“Keith,” Shiro says helplessly. </p>
<p>Keith frowns and tugs again. There’s a sigh and Keith wonders why his mate is having such breathing troubles. Is he okay? Sick? He was breathing hard when he showed up to stop those medics, maybe he’s still tired. </p>
<p>Shiro pulls out of Keith’s grasp, but it’s only to start taking off his clothing. Keith purrs happily and turns to get under the water, content that Shiro will be joining him. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long at all. Before Keith’s even gotten the bar of soap in hand he hears the shower curtain move and the presence of his mate step in behind him. Immediately Keith drops the soap and turns to put himself against Shiro’s chest. He turns his head to lay it against Shiro’s skin. The heartbeat under his ear ticks up significantly. </p>
<p>“Cool. Yup. Okay.” A hand comes up and pets Keith’s slick hair. “Anytime you wanna come back to talky-Keith. Any time before I embarrass myself.”</p>
<p>Keith nuzzles in and enjoys the heat of the water, the pleasure of all their touching, wet skin. <br/>It soaks in until it kindles desire in his belly. He wants more, wants to be pressed in all places against his mate. Wants his mate to—</p>
<p>Keith tries to shuffle closer and push their hips together. A hard hand clamps down on his hip, stopping him at once. </p>
<p>“And that’s where I draw the line,” Shiro says. “I really, really cannot let that happen with you like this.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t know what that means. A lot of the words are difficult, but he understands what the hand holding him means. Space. His mate wants space. </p>
<p>Okay. That’s… okay. Keith does his best to respect that. He backs off a little and reaches for the abandoned soap at the bottom of the tub. Shiro says something sharp, almost distressed under his breath, but when Keith comes back up he’s looking away and the scar across his nose stands out stark against his pinked cheeks. </p>
<p>Strange. <br/> <br/>What follows then is a nice indulgent washing. Since Keith has the soap, he starts. He suds his mate’s arms, shoulders, and then around to his back. He spends time on Shiro’s chest feeling the structure of his muscles, of how strong his mate is. It’s only when his hands start to slide lower to Shiro’s belly that Shiro stops him. </p>
<p>“That’s— that’s enough.” </p>
<p>Shiro takes the soap out of Keith’s hands. Keith’s eyes look down, and just beyond their joined hands he can see his mate is hard. It makes Keith’s mouth water. Why doesn’t his mate want to be touched? </p>
<p>Before he can worry the issue too much, Shiro is turning him around. The soap he takes to Keith’s back and starts to wash. <em>Oh</em>, Keith thinks. His mate is right, they do need to get properly clean before they do anything else. </p>
<p>Keith closes his eyes and just lets it happen. His mate’s hands are strong and nice, slippery across his skin. The back and forth motions down his back are almost mesmerizing. </p>
<p>It settles something in him, clearing away foggy moisture as one would from a window. There’s a kind of clarity that works its way through Keith’s mind. Shiro touches and touches and it’s cleansing in more ways than one. Thoughts and words start bubbling up. Keith grabs at them in his head, fitting them together like a puzzle. </p>
<p>The sensation is similar to waking from a dream. All the fuzzy strange things that have happened try to slip away. Keith remembers the hospital, how he fled and how Shiro... got him. </p>
<p>How he mewled and purred and licked at Shiro. His friend Shiro. His ma— </p>
<p>The conversation with Krolia unspools like a video in fast forward. Mate. Imprinting. How it had triggered... this. And then Keith realizes that he’s currently pressed, naked and wet, back against Shiro’s chest as Shiro washes his neck and over his shoulders. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. </p>
<p>Keith considers for only the briefest of moments, leaning back into that heat and indulging. Feeling Shiro’s hard cock against his ass.</p>
<p>Except he can’t. He can’t take advantage like that now that he’s aware of what he’s doing and neither can he run from it. First it was the cuddling in bed, and now it’s this. It’s only getting worse, but now Keith knows what it is. </p>
<p>And Keith has never been a coward. </p>
<p>“Shiro,” he says, pulling out of the man’s grasp and turning to face him. </p>
<p>“Keith!” Shiro’s smile is instant and wide. Keith looks at him, drenched and utterly pleased, and only feels guiltier. </p>
<p>“Shiro, I’m so sorry!” It’s hard to know where to start, but an apology seems due. A great many in face. “I’m so fucking sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no, it’s okay.” </p>
<p>“No it’s not, I—“</p>
<p>“Wait,” Shiro interrupts, then looks away. “Um. We should talk, yeah. But um, not in the shower.”</p>
<p>Keith backs up fast, turning away. They’re still both naked and wet and—</p>
<p>“Okay!” Keith says. He has a stunningly clear image of Shiro, fully naked and wet in his head. He feels cursed by the memory, cursed by his stupid Galra-brained self. He’s never going to be able to forget that.</p>
<p>There’s an awkward moment of silence that follows, then Keith hears the shower curtain pull open. Shiro steps out and presumably wraps himself in a towel.  </p>
<p>“I’ll get you some clothes,” Shiro says.</p>
<p>He leaves, and Keith takes a deep breath and begins to rinse himself fully beneath the water. He tries desperately not to think about anything that’s just happened. When he’s soap-free Keith turns off the water. </p>
<p>It’s mortifying, and what’s worse is that Keith knows he will have to get out of this shower and have <em>that</em> conversation. The conversation where they’re both now fully aware of the fact that Keith thinks of Shiro as his <em>mate</em>. Of all the weird alien things for Keith to get from his mother, why this??</p>
<p>Shiro will be kind when he draws the necessary boundaries, but it will still be an excruciating experience. Keith had never wanted Shiro to know, never wanted to make him have to draw boundaries, but now—</p>
<p>Keith reaches for a towel and dries himself off. </p>
<p>By the time he steps out of the shower, there’s a knock at the bathroom door. Keith wraps the towel around his waist and answers. Outside is Shiro, still quite waterlogged and offering him clothes. </p>
<p>“Krolia’s,” he says by way of explanation. </p>
<p>Keith takes them and closes the door just so he can have a few moments to catch his proverbial breath. It’s a pajama set, a little strange in the sizing, but he and his mom are close enough in stature for it to work. Keith dresses and then stands in front of the mirror looking at himself. There are no obvious Galra tells, not even an expression that would give away his internal turmoil. He looks at his neck, but there’s nothing there, at least nothing he can see.</p>
<p>A minute ticks by before Keith gathers enough strength to reach for the door handle. He can do this. Has to do this. He owes it to Shiro after putting him through this nonsense. </p>
<p>When he opens the door Shiro is sitting on the bed, toweling his hair. When he sees Keith he puts the towel down. Keith comes over slowly, taking a seat at least a foot and a half away. </p>
<p>“What do you remember?” Shiro asks. </p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p>Shiro nods. Keith can’t look at him, but he catches the movement. </p>
<p>“Shiro, I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to... do that.”</p>
<p>“Mate bond?” Shiro asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“It’s—“</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare say it’s okay,” Keith snaps, cutting him off. “All that in the hospital was not okay. That in the shower was—“</p>
<p>“It wasn’t anything I wouldn’t have done any other time.”</p>
<p>Keith snorts. “You’re too kind.”</p>
<p>“I’m exactly as kind as I should be. To you.”</p>
<p>Stupidly, Keith feels himself flush. He hides it by scrubbing his hands over his face. </p>
<p>“Fuck, this is so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it could be worse,” Shiro says, “no one’s barfed or started an intergalactic incident yet.”</p>
<p>Keith laughs, but it’s strained. “It was a near thing with the barfing.” </p>
<p>“Is it so bad,” Shiro says, “tripping a mate bond?”</p>
<p>His voice is softer, and when Keith looks up it’s to see Shiro frowning. He looks upset. </p>
<p>“It’s bad for you Shiro.”</p>
<p>It’s hurts to say, but that’s the truth of it. Shiro didn’t ask for this, and while he’s being so kind to Keith, this is not okay. </p>
<p>“Bad for me?”</p>
<p>Keith sighs. He doesn’t want to spell it out further. </p>
<p>“It never should have happened, I don’t even know how it happened,” Keith says instead. “I should have had a better hold on my... hormones or whatever. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry you have to deal with the fallout now. I’ll... talk to mom and figure something out. You won’t have to deal with this anymore.” </p>
<p>Keith gambles a look and Shiro’s face looks... </p>
<p>He looks devastated. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Shiro’s human arm crosses over his chest awkwardly. “Um. Do you want me to leave? I understand if I’ve made it uncomfortable for you.”</p>
<p>“No, no.” Keith shakes his head. Shiro is definitely not the one who’s made everything weird. “Shiro, you’ve been great. It’s me.” </p>
<p>They look at each other then, both strangely guarded and off kilter. Something isn’t matching somewhere. Keith can feel the uneven edges of their conversation. He isn’t sure why Shiro seems hurt by what Keith has said. </p>
<p>Finally Shiro takes the leap. “Keith, there’s nothing wrong with you. I don’t— you say I haven’t upset you, but you kinda seem upset.”</p>
<p>And that is the most ridiculous misunderstanding of them all. How in any universe is any of this Shiro’s fault?!</p>
<p>“At myself,” Keith says and stands up. That thing inside him is starting to flicker back to life and now he understands what it is. He puts some space between them, just a pace or two, but the ache grows. It’s the wrongness of an unfulfilled bond. </p>
<p>Keith hates it.</p>
<p>“I’m mad that I’m like this! That I’ve put you though this, ruined our relationship. That even just stepping away from you <em>hurts</em>!”</p>
<p>“Then don’t.”</p>
<p>This catches Keith’s off guard. He stops the aggressive pacing and turns to look at Shiro. </p>
<p>“Shiro—“</p>
<p>“No. Really. I don’t understand the problem. Are you disgusted by me?”</p>
<p>Keith gapes at him, sidelined by such a question. “No. <em>Stars</em>, Shiro. Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Okay. But you’re fighting this,” he gestures to the space between them. </p>
<p>“It’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“To who?”</p>
<p>“To you!” Keith says. </p>
<p>Now it’s Shiro’s turn to look befuddled. “I don’t have a problem with it.”</p>
<p>Keith scoffs at this. “I know, because you’re too nice and you would never tell me to get lost even when you should.” </p>
<p>“Why should I?”</p>
<p>The conversation is getting tedious, but Shiro’s got that expression like he’s trying to solve a stubborn problem. </p>
<p>“I can’t tell if you’re being willfully obtuse,” Keith snarks. </p>
<p>Shiro’s shoulders only settle further. He looks, suddenly, the picture of calm. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me, in kindergarten English, what part of you and me and a bond mating that you think is bad, and why you think that?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Shiro smiles, softly. “Would it really be so bad to complete a bond mate with me?” </p>
<p>“Shiro—“ Keith starts and then stops. He knows what he wants to say, but it’s painful. Honest. </p>
<p>But isn’t that what Shiro is asking for? </p>
<p>“Shiro... you don’t want this. And even if you would be okay with it, it’s not... it wouldn’t be casual for me. I know Mom kind of mentioned it, but the Galra mate for life. It’s not a thing between friends. Even best friends. I—“ Keith takes a deep breath. “It happened because that’s how I feel. About you. Not casual.”</p>
<p>Keith can’t look at him. His heart is pounding and that pull is tight in core. </p>
<p>“Keith, Keith look at me.”</p>
<p>Keith can’t. “It’s fine. I know. I can just go, okay? We don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p>He hears Shiro get up off the bed and walk closer. “Actually, I think we really do.” </p>
<p>A hand comes up and tilts his head until they’re looking at each other. “I keep trying to tell you it’s fine, but maybe that’s not clear enough. It’s a yes, not casual, for me. The moment Krolia told me what was going on, I knew it was a yes. If that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“You...?”</p>
<p>Shiro’s grinning now, fond. “Yeah. I love you. Have for a while, and would be honored to complete the bond mate.”</p>
<p>Keith stares at him, blinking wide-eyed and trying to understand the words Shiro’s just said. He loves Keith? Loves him like— like a mate—?</p>
<p>“Not just because of… everything that’s happened? Everything that Mom said?”</p>
<p>“No.” Shiro laughs, a gentle sound. He leans down to kiss Keith’s cheek. “I’m not as self-sacrificing as you seem to think. At least not with this.”</p>
<p>Keith stares at him in awe. The bond is near vibrating now. Keith knows now how he wants Shiro, needs him. The last thing holding him back snaps. </p>
<p>They reach for each other at the same time, possessive and giddy. The kiss Keith feels like a shockwave through him, dangerous but exhilarating. He gasps and curls his hands around Shiro’s neck. He pulls him in. Shiro makes a low, pleased sound. </p>
<p>It devolves quickly because of the shower and adrenaline and pulsing mate bond. They stumble back into the bed, huffing a laugh between them before coming together again. The kisses aren’t much, but each one does something to Keith. They’re like waves of pleasure that wash over his whole body. In Shiro’s arms he feels in tune with his whole body. He doesn’t want to stop. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even realize he’s pleading between kisses until Shiro pulls back. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Keith reaches up and grabs a tuft of hair, pulling it as he sucks a kiss into Shiro’s jaw. “Yes,” he hisses. The heat is skyrocketing between them, scorching every barrier Keith ever had. He wants nothing more than to be with Shiro, to have him in whatever ways he can.</p>
<p>The clothes come off then, clumsy and too eager. The second all of Shiro’s skin is on display Keith can’t help touching. It feels good, so much better than it should because of the bond. He gorges himself on the sensation of touch, feeling every muscle and scar he can reach at this angle. </p>
<p>Shiro’s smile is pressed against his cheek.  </p>
<p>“Hush,” Keith growls, nuzzling at Shiro’s throat. </p>
<p>“Mmm, want to bite me baby?”</p>
<p>It’s what’s missing from the bonding, it’s what Keith’s body has been trying to tell him this whole time. Galra fulfill a mate bond by a bite right at the neck gland. While Shiro isn’t Galra, his mom said the urge would stay until they’d satisfied it. The urge to bite, to be bitten.  </p>
<p>Keith rubs his face against the area. Shiro presses his hips down into Keith’s their cocks hard and messy between them.  </p>
<p>“You can,” Shiro says with a hard breath. “Bite me.” </p>
<p>Maybe they should have sex first, do something more than kissing and grinding, but Shiro saying that just incites Keith. The urge is like nothing else he’s ever experienced. Keith sucks in a heady breath and takes his teeth to Shiro’s neck. </p>
<p>There are fangs, sudden and sharp in his mouth. He presses in, snagging a bit of skin, following the driving instinct. It strange to be so unconsciously driven. All of him feels electric, vibrating.  </p>
<p>He bites. Shiro makes a sound and Keith bites again and again. It’s a little harder every time, easing his mate in. Finally beneath his fangs is the taste of copper. Hot liquid in his mouth. </p>
<p>It sings through him, pulsing and all encompassing. Keith moans, squirming against Shiro. It feels deeply erotic in a way he can’t quantify. Like an orgasm but not. When his mouth lifts off and swallows he feels... different. Settled. </p>
<p>And so, so turned on. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Shiro says, he sounds ruined. “That was weirdly hot, how much you enjoyed that.”</p>
<p>Keith grunts. His fangs are still out and he feels too wild for speech. He grabs at Shiro’s hair and pulls him in, offering his neck. </p>
<p>“I don’t have fangs,” Shiro starts. Keith offers his neck more ardently.</p>
<p>Shiro’s bite is heavy, blunt. Keith whines at the sensation, at the feeling of a loop closing. It’s something intrinsic and ineffable. When Shiro pulls away, Keith knows it’s done. He feels light and happy and—</p>
<p>At once he scrambles up onto his hands and knees and shuffles down Shiro’s body. He’s had ages to think about this, to fantasize about what he’d do if he ever got a chance with Shiro. </p>
<p>“H-hey!” Shiro tries to stop him, but it’s a weak offer at best. Already Keith is settling down between Shiro’s legs, taking his heavy cock in hand. It’s gorgeous, ruddy and wet at the tip. Keith lowers his head. </p>
<p>“Teeth!” Shiro says quickly. </p>
<p>They’re still overly sharp. He best be careful.</p>
<p>Keith settles for licking, for sucking the leaking tip while he strokes Shiro. It’s not the finest technique, but he laps beneath the head, sucking at the most sensitive bit. Shiro curses and his metal hand fists the sheets hard. </p>
<p>Keith tastes him, letting it be sloppy and leisurely. His own cock is throbbing, it feels as though he could come just from this. From his mate enjoying himself. His tongue swirls around the frenulum, lapping a salty drop that oozes from the tip.</p>
<p>“Keith! Fuck— I—“</p>
<p>Keith takes the head into his mouth, careful of the fangs. He strokes and sucks. Something in his throat rumbles, besotted and pleased. It all feels so absolutely right.</p>
<p>Then Shiro is cursing and actually tearing the sheets. His cock pulses and spills. Shiro makes deep pleasure sounds as he comes. It goes everywhere and Keith laps at it, making a mess, smearing it across his lips and cheek. The scent of his mate is strong and he wants it to soak into his skin. He wants everyone to know Shiro is his mate. <em>His</em>.</p>
<p>A moment later Shiro is pulling him up. A hand on his cock with a quick stroke makes him come almost immediately. He buries his face into Shiro’s throat, right at the bite, and lets the pleasure overwhelm him. </p>
<p><br/># #</p>
<p><br/>A long time afterwards Keith comes to. He feels satisfied in an entirely novel way. It’s deep, all the way to his bones. When he tilts his head up, Shiro is grinning at him. </p>
<p>“So, mates?”</p>
<p>Keith can’t help but smile. His teeth are not quite as sharp as they were, but he imagines there’s still a bit of his Galra on show. He pulls Shiro in for a kiss. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says softly when they part. “Mates.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” </p>
<p>Shiro kisses him. It’s delicate, wondrous. Keith’s hand wanders up to his own neck where the mark is. He presses on the skin and it’s sore. Bruised. <em>Perfect</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a thread I wrote for twitter back in September that was done in the format of "choose your own adventure". Readers got to vote for what they wanted to see happen. I've fleshed it out into a proper fic for AO3, but if you want you can see the original with the voting options, it's <a href="https://twitter.com/An_Aphorism/status/1307454479114133505?s=20">HERE.</a> </p>
<p>I'm @an_aphorism on twitter where I am finishing up grad school this semester and ready to go FERAL writing whatever I want!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>